Fictions pour Namour
by Titipo
Summary: Groupement d'OS écrits pour ma tit femme (contient du ThePandAmarilla/Titipo, du ProfDePhilo/PrésentateurTV, du Vegiste, et du 2ppie)
1. Chapter 1

Alors... pourquoi plusieurs OS postés ensemble et non séparément ?

Comme pas mal de personnes doivent déjà le savoir... hum... je suis en couple avec ThePandAmarilla (BLBLBL /). Les textes postés ici sont des OS que j'ai écrit pour elle selon ses envies de pairings , très souvent en une nuit (parce que c'est cool de se réveiller le matin avec un OS dans sa boîte mail X))... mais je digresse. VOIX LOINTAINE: - Graisse ! *lance un cookie*

Ces OS, s'il ne sont pas particulièrement travaillés (mouais, comme tout ce que j'écris, quoi que vous en disiez x)), ont donc une valeur toute particulière pour moi, d'autant plus qu'ils contiennent pour certains des private jokes (mention très spéciale au premier que j'imagine beaucoup trop tordu pour ceux qui ne suivent pas mes âneries sur Twitter x)). Je ne les voyaient donc pas aller l'un sans l'autre ^^

Sur cette explication du pourquoi du comment, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture (et au passage une excellente année 2015, même si de manière générale, je vous souhaite une belle vie, pleine de bonnes années *coeur*) ;)

**Sommaire (complété à chaque upload):**

**1) "HOOOOORS SUUUUUJEEEEET", HUMOR (Cracfic), Rated K, ProfDePhilo/PrésentateurTV et ThePandAmarilla/Titipo,**

**2) "Une explosion de couleurs", ROMANCE, Rated K, ProfDePhilo/PrésentateurTV**

**3) "Mon sang sur ton visage", ROMANCE/DRAMA (Trigger Warning: présence de sang et d'arme à feu), Rated T, Carniste/Vegan**

**4) "Il neige", ROMANCE/DRAMA, Rated K, 2ppie**

**5) "Réveil", ROMANCE, Rated K (FLUUUUUUUUUUUUFF !) , 2ppie, Vegiste, ProfDePhilo/PrésentateurTV**

**6) "Juste un fantasme", ROMANCE/DRAMA, Rated M (contient du lemon), ProfDePhilo/PrésentateurTV**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOOOORS SUUUUJEEEET**

- HOOOOOORS SUJEEEEEEET ! AUJOURD'HUI, ON VA PARLER DE...

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Le Prof de Philo sursauta. Une brève seconde pourtant bien longue à son goût, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, trahissant sa surprise, une mince faiblesse. L'instant de stupeur passé, il avisa sa nouvelle stagiaire qui, pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois depuis leur rencontre quelques heures plus tôt, le fixait avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

Derrière elle, le présentateur TV prit un air gêné, mimant d'être trop occupé par la caméra pour pouvoir se justifier. Et pourtant, ce fut bien à lui que le créateur de la série s'adressa, plaquant une main contre son oreille lorsqu'un nouveau petit cri retentit.

- Où est-ce que tu es allée la recruter, celle-là ?

Le cadreur, qui lui aussi tenait à son ouïe, se tassa un peu derrière l'appareil qui tournait toujours.

- Hum hum... Sur Twitter.

- BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL...

Les deux hommes, qui se regardaient dans les yeux, pour l'un avec colère pour l'autre avec crainte, se tournèrent tous deux vers la fangirl à la chemise jaune qui fixait toujours son idole en bubulant. Ils restèrent un moment figés, surpris par les bulles bleues qui s'échappaient de sa bouches pour s'envoler et disparaître presque aussitôt, remplacées par une nouvelle série, avant de secouer la tête d'un même geste.

- Bon, ne la regarde pas et avec un peu de chance elle suffira pour la journée, marmonna le Prof en regagnant sa place devant tableau

Il prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un bref regard au script de l'épisode posé sur le bureau, et...

- HIIIIIIIIIII !

Il sentit son sang bouillonner.

Ses yeux bruns se posèrent aussitôt sur un placard que la stagiaire remarqua à son tour. Elle s'immobilisa, puis se mit encore à faire des bulles entrecoupées de petits cris inaudibles comme si elle s'étouffait. Peut-être avait-elle remarqué un bout du marteau 5t, dépassant de sa maigre cachette.

Le Prof de Philo serra les poings, souffla. Bon. Un effort. Un petit effort. Il s'en occuperait après le tournage. Quand il n'aurait plus besoin d'elle.

Il s'éclaircit donc la voix, parvint à obtenir un peu de silence à force de patience, et reprit enfin:

- HOOOOOORS SUJEEEEEEEET ! AUJOURD'HUI ON VA VOIR LA DINDE DE RUSS...

...

Sa voix mourut lentement dès qu'il remarqua comme la stagiaire glissait sur le bureau pour se rapprocher de son cadreur qui commençait tout juste à s'en apercevoir. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci sourit, gêné, lorsqu'elle tendit une main timide pour toucher son épaule.

- DITE DONC ! SI JE VOUS DÉRANGE, SUFFIT DE LE DIRE !

- BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL...

...

Non, se facepalmer n'était pas digne de lui.

Il retint donc ce geste qui aurait pourtant suffit à exprimer toute sa consternation et préféra plutôt s'en prendre au Présentateur TV qui avait... rosi ? Sérieusement ?

- Ne t'étonne pas de la retrouver noyée dans un toilette. Avec toutes ces bulles, ça en deviendrait presque de la légitime défense.

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! VOUS ÊTES TROP MIGNOOOONNNNS ! YAOI ! LEMON ! FAITES DES BÉBÉÉÉÉÉS !

Les deux hommes sursautèrent de nouveau lorsque cette fois la fangirl se leva d'un bond pour aller sautiller à l'autre bout de la salle de classe, déblatérant un discours ressemblant vaguement à "Des bébés avec des yeux bruns BLBLBLBLBLBL et avec des cheveux bouclés BLBLBLBLBL Pis des bisous, plein de bisous ! NIAAAAAAAAAAA !"

Du coin de l'œil, le Prof de Philo vit avec surprise et surtout gêne son collègue virer au rouge pivoine. Immobile, son regard tourné vers le sol, le cadreur de l'émission semblait encaisser toutes les insinuations de l'hystérique qui reprenait en hurlant "MAIS VOUS ÊTES MON COUPLE PRÉFÉRÉÉÉÉÉ !", ce qui eut visiblement le don de l'achever. Il toussa faiblement, dans une apparente et veine tentative de cacher sa rougeur derrière sa main. Le Prof réagit brusquement lorsqu'un battement de cœur bien plus appuyé que tous les précédents lui indiqua que cette vive couleur allait très bien à son alter, dont les lèvres lui semblèrent brusquement plutôt attirantes... Il fallait arrêter cette folle, ou elle allait définitivement les rendre cinglés.

Avisant un instant le placard, il s'en approcha, saisit son arme et gagna rapidement le fond de la pièce où la jeune femme continuait encore et toujours sa crise tout en tournant sur elle-même, laissant voleter certains pans de sa chemise jaune.

- HIIIIIIIIII BLBLBLBLBL HIIIIIIIIIIII BLBLBLBL HIIIIIIIII BLBLBLBL !

La demoiselle dut bien le voir, puisque son refrain se fit plus aigu à la vue du marteau 5t au-dessus de sa tête. Le Prof de Philo retint un sourire. Il devait bien avouer malgré les acouphènes qui le guettaient que cette attitude le changeait des tremblements de peur.

Il brandit donc son fidèle marteau, vérifia rapidement que son colocataire se cachait bien les yeux comme d'ordinaire, puis l'abaissa.

...

- BLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBLBL

Surpris d'entendre encore la morte faire des bulles, il cessa de fixer le parquet pour vite remarquer le câble noir s'étant enroulé autour son arme. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il tira d'un coup sec, s'agitant lorsque l'épaisse liane électrique lui résista, l'empêchant de fendre le crâne juste en dessous de l'immense pierre qui continuait sa ronde comme si de rien n'était.

- Ah ah !

Un cri dans le dos de l'anarchiste le poussa à se retourner. L'apparition d'une seconde jeune femme dans son dos l'immobilisa un instant, lui et son cadreur qui avait été lui aussi alerté. Et visiblement, ils n'étaient pas les seuls:

- Namoooooouuuuuuuur !

La nouvelle venue se jeta sur la première, lui administrant un câlin que l'on imaginait bien chaleureux grâce au kigurumi de panda jaune et blanc qu'elle portait, sa capuche dissimulant en grande partie ses cheveux bruns.

- Mon papillon !

- Mon panda !

- Je t'aime !

- NIAAAAA ! Moi aussi je t'aime !

...

Un bon "WTF" brûla les lèvres du Prof de Philo qui n'y succomba pourtant pas. D'abord parce qu'il avait des valeurs, ensuite parce qu'il venait de repérer le micro à fil coincé dans l'ouverture de la fenêtre et dont le câble était toujours mêlé au marteau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

- Je suis passé chez Kiabi pour acheter mon cosplay et j'ai vu des bulles s'échapper de la cheminée...

- BLBLBLBLBLBL Tit' femme en costume BLBLBLBLBLBLBL

- ... pis bon, la titi-mobile garée dehors m'a un peu aidé, aussi...

L'anarchiste anciennement membre de la famille papillon démêla le dernier nœud, ne prêtant que peu d'importance à la conversation se déroulant face à lui, et put bientôt de nouveau brandir son marteau 5t.

L'ombre de la pierre s'étala au sol, alertant la deuxième fangirl qui prit sa conjointe par la main.

- Allez viens, faut pas rester là !

- Mais mais mais ! Prof de philoooooo !

- Ben justement, si tu veux pouvoir encore fangirler sur lui, c'est le moment de se sauver !

Le panda jaune tira le bras de sa camarade à la chemise jaune, la faisant aussitôt traverser la pièce pour cette fois user de la porte d'entrée.

Cette dernière revint pourtant sur ces pas, juste le temps de sauter sur la caméra pour en retirer la cassette ("Sinon les copines ne voudrons jamais me croire !") et la glisser dans sa poche avant de reprendre sa course accompagnée de sa petite-amie.

- FAITES VOUS DES BISOOOUUUS ! S'écria-t-elle encore avant que le panneau de bois ne se referment derrière elles

Au loin, un bruit de moteur de combi se mit à retentir, une chanson de Grégoire perça dans le silence, puis s'éloigna.

...

Le Prof de Philo resta figé, interdit pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se tourne vers son cadreur qui le regarda, toujours rouge, les yeux tout de même écarquillés.

- J'avoue n'avoir... rien comprit à ce qui vient de se passer... Marmonna le professeur,... Mais... j'ai comme l'impression que nous avons besoin d'un nouveau stagiaire...


	3. Chapter 3

**Une explosion de couleurs**

Une bouffée de fumée blanche obnubila sa vision. Il grimaça. Les odeurs de sucres, les hurlements d'enfants, la musique aux basses insupportables, toutes ces pièces de monnaie roulant au sol.

Et puis les couleurs, des couleurs partout. À en vomir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Le poids sur son épaule lui manquait. Le pesait. Réveillant en lui ses instinct lui hurlant de faire demi-tour. Il n'était jamais resté au milieu d'une foule désarmé. Et, pour ne rien arranger, l'air frais du soir et surtout celui qu'il était censé accompagner l'avaient bien obligés à porter un manteau.

- Ridicule. Je suis ridicule, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même au milieu des cris

Devant lui, à moitié perdu dans la cohue, son collègue se retourna enfin pour faire un signe de la main sans doute destiné à l'appeler.

Il soupira, contenant tant bien que mal son agacement.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait-là ?

Il accéléra le pas, rejoignit le Présentateur TV occupé à admirer curieusement une gerbe de ballons multicolores.

Et dire qu'ils avaient fait tant de route pour ça... Les priorités de son cadreur lui sembleraient décidemment toujours étranges. Mais il avait bien été obligé de l'accompagner à cette foire. Hors de question de supporter son regard déçu devant les publicités qui foissonaient un peu partout et hors de question de le laisser partir seul. Surtout à cette heure de la nuit dans une si grande ville. Ce n'était plus le village du Beaujolais.

Et dire que ce crétin, qui n'en était vraisemblablement pas totalement un, n'avait pas été dupe quant au couteau qu'il avait glissé (simple mesure de précaution, bien entendu) dans les poches si longues et amples du grand manteau noir qu'il pouvait aisément y enfouir une bonne partie de ses avant-bras.

Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs pour échapper au mieux au vent frais qui refroidit l'assemblée. Quand on était comme lui un anarchiste se baladant avec un marteau 5t, la chaleur ne devenait plus qu'un détail relevant presque du luxe. La preuve étant que son assistant à quelque pas de lui frissonnait sous un manteau pourtant plutôt équivalent au sien.

Le Prof de Philo soupira encore pour évacuer sa frustration, le monde autour de lui restant sourd à ses efforts.

- Bon, on ne va pas tourner en rond pendant des heures ! S'écria-t-il sans même avoir à forcer sur sa voix pour se faire entendre, Tu voulais voir, tu as vu, rentrons !

Le Présentateur TV, continuant de détailler tout ce qui pouvait se trouver autour de lui avec les yeux d'un enfant qui découvre le monde, secoua énergiquement la tête.

- Non non ! Je vous en prie ! Je cherche quelque chose en particulier. Après ça, on pourra s'en aller.

Nouveau soupire, la nuit promettait d'être longue.

Ils avancèrent donc côte à côte dans cette impressionnante masse humaine majoritairement heureuse, ce qui fit sourire le Présentateur et grimacer le Prof. Un vrai lieu de paraître, une sorte d'île enchantée, un moyen d'oublier des soucis gravissimes requièrent au contraire toute l'attention nécessaire afin de les résoudre. Il serra les dents.

Non, il ne s'énerverait pas. Même si certains lots d'attractions (des télévisions à écrans plat) lui en donnait une envie plus que forte.

Après tout, c'était la toute première fois que lui et son assistant partageaient un moment en dehors du cadre de leur travail. Et puis, si il avait accepté de l'accompagner, ce n'était pas pour gâcher sa soirée ensuite. Il était peut-être un poil sous polaire, mais pas un monstre non plus.

Alors il le suivit, constamment sur ses gardes malgré ses bonnes intentions, et sans cesse perturbé de centaines de détails obnubilant ses sens. Après un moment de route qui lui sembla interminable, il allait s'autoriser un nouveau grognement... lorsqu'un cri de son assistant retint son attention.

- Celui-là ! Ça fera parfaitement l'affaire !

Le cadreur des Hors Sujet, tout sourire, pointait du doigt un gigantesque manège. Une sorte de train sur circuit, sans cesse destiné à une courbe somme toute basique.

Le Prof haussa un sourcil, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit que déjà son colocataire s'était rué sur la billetterie voisine, sortant quelques pièces de la poche de son manteau gris.

Ainsi, c'était comme ça qu'il dépensait son salaire ? Voilà qui ne lui donnait plus tant envie de le payer pour ses maigres services.

Partagé entre agacement et... peut-être un brin d'inquiétude, il regarda son double faire le tour du véhicule, visiblement pas très rassuré, avant de prendre place sur l'un des sièges arrières.

Lui resta immobile un moment, silencieux parmi la foule.

Le cadreur allait se pisser dessus, dans un engin pareil. Il n'était absolument pas préparé pour ça, n'était pas conditionné pour ce genre de sensation forte.

Il hésita un instant, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en signe d'indécision, puis se décida à suivre ses pas vers la billetterie colorée.

Sur le plateau de cuivre, il déposa brusquement deux pièces qui tintèrent avec violence, sortant le gérant de l'attraction de sa torpeur. Celui-ci allait machinalement prendre l'argent quand un coup d'œil le stoppa.

- C'est trois euros.

- Tr... !

L'anarchiste manqua de s'étouffer. Si cher, pour quelque chose qui disparaitrait dès que le tour serait terminé ? Il grommela un instant des propos inaudibles, attirant de nouveau l'attention de l'homme derrière la vitre qui laissa ses doigts tapoter contre le bord de son bureau.

- Je démarre le train dans une minute, décidez-vous.

Le Prof de Philo jura, fouillant une deuxième poche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se laissa tomber sur la banquette du Présentateur TV qui sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il ignora royalement sa question, présentant plutôt son ticket en bougonnant, imité de son acolyte qui, sitôt le forain éloigné, le scruta de nouveau de son regard inquisiteur.

- Un tour, grogna simplement le philosophe en empoignant la rambarde de sécurité, Je suis prof, pas chirurgien.

Il soupira, fixant droit devant lui les rails qui bifurquaient tandis que le prétendu moyen de transport parvenait rapidement à son quota de prétendus voyageurs. Tant mieux. Plus vite cette situation grotesque débuterait, plus vite elle prendrait fin.

- Au fait, réalisa-t-il brusquement, j'espère que tu ne fais pas ça pour jouer les malins devant moi. Ce serait stupide.

À côté de lui, le cadreur sursauta et secoua aussitôt la tête.

- Non non ! Je... Il y a une question que je me pose et... C'est le seul moyen de découvrir la réponse...

Le Prof se tourna vers son assistant, surpris. Il voulu l'interroger encore lorsqu'un son de clochette le coupa dans son élan.

Le train s'anima, roula avec lenteur sur quelques mètres dans un vague silence qu'il devina tendu chez les autres.

Bientôt fini, bientôt fini.

Il soupira encore, jeta un œil à son double qui s'agrippait déjà.

La vitesse accéléra nettement, très nettement. Pourtant, une intuition qu'il ne se connaissait pas le poussa à croire que l'engin était bien loin de sa puissance maximale. Une légère appréhension s'installa péniblement parmi ses tripes. Pas pour lui, mais pour le Présentateur TV qui, d'un nouveau regard, lui parut plus frêle que jamais.

Il hésita encore, un léger stress grimpant en lui tandis que l'engin poussait toujours davantage son accélération. Il avait une idée très précise de ce qui convenait de faire pour le mieux, mais se heurta de façon particulièrement inhabituelle à la peur. Celle d'une réaction défensive, ou pire encore, de terreur. Il patienta alors. Quand son intuition s'emballa.

Obéissant pour une fois à un ordre direct (bien qu'ayant pour origine son propre corps), le Prof agrippa les épaules de son collègue d'un bras et l'attira contre lui. Au même moment, l'engin passa d'une soixantaine à une centaine de kilomètres à l'heure, provoquant des hurlements stridents tout autour d'eux.

Le Prof, devant cette élévation du volume sonore, ferma les yeux un instant pour les rouvrir presque aussitôt. La main du cadreur agrippait la sienne. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les sien, semblaient s'y mêler pour ne vouloir faire qu'un. Une main à huit doigts.

Le philosophe secoua un peu la tête, du moins autant que lui permettait le mouvement du véhicule, et sourit de manière tout aussi approximative.

Pas de rejet, tant mieux. Il ne comptait pas se justifier dans cette situation. Il garda plutôt son bras qu'il voulut... protecteur ? autour des épaules du Présentateur qui se tassa contre lui.

...

Un moment passa. Puis un doute le submergea soudainement.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le cadreur tourna vers lui son visage, dévoilant un grand sourire émerveillé.

- C'est... C'est génial !

Le Prof de Philo ouvrit de grands yeux, si surpris de cette attitude que son bras glissa nonchalamment avant d'être retenu par les doigts du cadreur qui se serra encore contre son corps.

Un cri collectif autour d'eux réclama encore de la vitesse. Après l'avoir supporté sans broncher, il finit par s'y joindre avec un demi-sourire. Tout compte fait, ce n'était pas désagréable.

Le train accéléra une dernière fois. Il poursuivit sa route pour ce qui leur semblait être une poignée de minute avant de peu à peu s'immobiliser.

Le Prof fut le premier à descendre, quittant à regret les bras de son assistant qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- Tu viens, on rentre ?

Sa proposition ne sembla lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

Il accepta un instant ce silence, avant de finalement tirer son bras le plus proche hors du véhicule. En s'éloignant, ils croisèrent le gérant de l'attraction et le Prof du se retenir de pousser un autre cri d'indignation quant au tarif exorbitant de ce qu'il venait de consommer. Mais d'un autre côté...

- C'était plutôt sympathique, hein cadreur ?

...

Surpris du mutisme de son colocataire, l'anarchiste fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui, dont il venait de lâcher la main pour de nouveau fendre la foule.

- Cadreur ?

- ... Je... Je crois que maintenant je comprends...

Intrigué, le Prof les guida tous deux un peu à l'écart, à un endroit ou la cohue se faisait moins dense. Le Présentateur TV le fixait avec de grands yeux, comme s'il avait eu une révélation.

- Je... Vous vous souvenez, l'autre jour, je vous ai demandé ce que vous ressentez quand vous... tuez quelqu'un ?

Un bref "silence" passa entre eux. Le philosophe fouilla dans sa mémoire quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Le Présentateur prit ce geste comme une invitation à continuer et poursuivit donc:

- Et vous m'avez répondu... Que c'était une sensation de liberté. L'impression de ne dépendre d'aucune loi. Même celle de la gravité.

- Tu es monté dans ce manège pour essayer de ressentir... Ce que moi je ressens au quotidien ?

Le cadreur rosit un peu, baissa le regard pour examiner un pavé couvert de détritus au sol.

- Je ne comprenais pas... J'étais persuadé que vous deviez être un peu... malheureux... Mais... Mais j'ai compris.

Le cadreur leva la tête, plongea son regard déterminé dans le sien étonnement fébrile.

Personne ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui au point de chercher à le comprendre. De chercher à s'intéresser à son univers plutôt que de vouloir le changer. Ou le brider, comme l'avait fait Kriss.

- Si vous êtes toujours si heureux et si vous vous sentez toujours aussi libre que ça... Je vous aiderais à cacher des corps.

- Cadreur...

Le Prof de Philo écarquilla les yeux, remarquant en même temps comme le Présentateur s'était rapproché.

- Je peux me débrouiller, lâcha t-il alors en glissant d'un pas en arrière, j'ai une scie efficace, mon marteau, et...

Le reporter poussa un soupire. Sa voix baissa peu à peu et l'attention du Prof se porta sur le regard désormais rempli de tristesse et de résignation de son vis-à-vis, du demi-sourire en coin, aussi, mi- heureux mi -malheureux.

- Je ne peux pas battre le marteau 5t, bien sûr...

Le Présentateur ferma les yeux une seconde, puis les rouvrit avec un léger sourire qu'il devina pourtant fade avant de fendre seul la foule.

Le Prof resta de nouveau interdit, tout un tas de questions et de réflexions tournoyant dans sa tête dans un fracas des plus insupportables, sans compter celui continuelle hors de sa boîte crânienne.

Il allait le perdre. Alors il avança de quelques pas dans la même direction tout en faisant fonctionner un peu ses méninges. Méthodiquement, comme une dissertation. Parce que c'était bien là son meilleur moyen d'user de sa logique.

Il semblerait que: le Présentateur TV lui porte des sentiments allant bien au-delà de la relation de collègues qu'ils s'étaient pourtant tout deux démenés à suivre jusqu'ici.

Or: Il n'était pas dit qu'il ressente ce sentiment d'amitié... Ou était-ce davantage ? Non.

Il n'était donc pas dit qu'il ressente ce sentiment de profonde amitié.

La problématique: Comment résoudre la situation, la rendre stable et sereine pour eux deux et, si possible, rentrer dans le Beaujolais avec un cadreur de nouveau heureux ?

Il soupira, réalisant à peine comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Le Présentateur, s'intéresser à lui ? Vouloir ressentir ses sensations, être dans sa peau pour le comprendre ? C'était impensable.

"Qu'est-ce que vous ressentez... Quand vous tuez quelqu'un ?"

Une première réponse lui avait brûlé les lèvres, il s'était retenu. Dire au Présentateur TV que ce qu'il ressentait parfois en enfonçant une lame relevait presque de l'orgasme ne lui avait pas semblé être une bonne idée. Et maintenant il s'en félicitait !

Alors il avait décrit du mieux qu'il l'avait pu, réalisant à demi tout comme en cet instant que l'on puisse à ce point se centrer sur lui...

Ses pensées s'évanouirent lorsqu'une crinière blonde qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille attira son attention au détour d'un énième bousculement.

Assis sur un banc face à la ville illuminée, son assistant fixait ses mains, un brin replié sur lui-même.

Le prof soupira et marcha lentement pour se laisser tomber près du Présentateur, qui sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Il ignora royalement sa question, arrangeant plutôt son manteau et frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Il fait froid, hein, cadreur ?

Celui-ci, visiblement toujours aussi surpris, l'approuva d'un fébrilement hochement de tête avant de l'imiter. Le Prof regarda un moment ces deux mains s'activer, tournoyer, avec une sorte de fascination qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Lentement, il osa tendre un bras et le passer autour des épaules du Présentateur qui se figea. Lentement, des doigts se mêlèrent aux siens. Lentement un corps se tassa contre son manteau noir.

Ils restèrent un long moment l'un contre l'autre, à fixer sans toutefois vouloir croiser leurs regards les lumières, qui au loin illuminaient la ville. Une vue si banale dont ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, eux qui n'étaient jamais sorti de leur campagne.

Le Prof de Philo se sentait... bien. Pas de colère, pas de soif de meurtre ou de vengeance. Pas de vague assassine dans ses veines. La plénitude. Comme il ne l'avait jamais ressenti.

- Cadreur ?

Le Présentateur leva le regard. Plus frêle que jamais.

- Prof ?

Il hésita, ne sut pas vraiment comment exprimer tout le fond de sa pensée.

- J'aimerais... cacher des corps avec toi. Pourquoi pas de nuit, au clair de Lune...

Il pataugea un instant dans sa gêne, lorsque des bras l'enlaçant à son tour le crispèrent, avant de le faire frissonner, davantage de chaleur cette fois que de fraîcheur.

Il eut comme l'impression que la réponse à la problématique n'était pas si compliquée, dans le fond. Et que la mention "amitié" était à rayer de l'équation.

Bien qu'il ne connaisse que peu en matière de sentiments et qu'il ne court pas après les faiblesses de l'esprit et du cœur, il devait bien avouer que quelque chose d'à la fois grand pour eux et petit pour le monde se développait lentement depuis... Lui-même l'ignorait, malgré les distances qu'il avait prises très tôt.

- Je...

Un silence passa, il força un peu, découragé par son propre manque d'audace:

- Je...

- Prof ?

Dans ses bras, le Présentateur TV sourit. Il remarqua sous son oeil gauche le trajet d'une larme qui s'était visiblement perdu quelque part dans ses cheveux.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le dire, je comprends.

Le visage du reporter s'illumina, il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs du prof qui déglutit, peu habitué à tant d'attention pour sa seule personne.

- Moi aussi.

Ils se fixèrent tous les deux sans un mot, souriant simplement. Une légère angoisse quant à la suite des évènements prit l'anarchiste au cœur, qui l'ignora comme il put.

Il savait ce que l'on faisait ensuite. Ce qu'il était conforme de faire.

Derrière eux, des centaines de voix se mêlèrent en un étrange décompte qu'il ignora, ne se focalisant que sur ses sentiments, qui s'activaient, tournoyait dans sa tête tandis que son rythme cardiaque accélérait toujours plus vite.

Lentement il s'approcha de son assistant, ferma doucement les yeux, tendu.

- Ça non plus, vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire, si vous ne voulez pas.

Le Prof de Philo garda les yeux clos, se figeant un moment, impressionné par cette patience et ce respect, parce que...

- Mais je veux... Je veux !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son Présentateur de se remettre de ses paroles, dont le ton plus qu'inhabituel avait pourtant dû lui remuer l'intérieur. Il se pencha encore, jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres découvrent la forme, la texture, le goût de celles de l'autre. En moins d'une seconde.

Un hurlement commun retentit derrière eux. Un vague sifflement aigu perça ce cri, suivit d'une explosion. Puis d'une dizaine d'autres. Le temps d'appuyer sa silhouette contre celle de son partenaire qui répondit après un moment de surprise à son étreinte.

- Bonne année ! Réalisa brusquement le Prof de Philo en s'écartant

Le Présentateur lui sourit, ses prunelles brunes brillant de joie et de quelques larmes menaçant de couler, si beau devant se spectacle de couleurs qui bondissaient dans le ciel pour se refléter dans chaque flaque, chaque miroir environnant. Une explosion de joie, de couleurs.

- Bonne année, Prof...


	4. Chapter 4

**Mon sang sur ton visage**

- Tu oses manger de la viande, mais c'est comme si tu tuais ce pauvre petit cochon.

- C'est une peluche !

Les yeux écarquillés, le Carniste regarda son alter de nouveau s'agiter tout en retournant machinalement son morceau de porc sur la grille.

Face à lui, à bonne distance de la fumée, le Vegan jeta sans ménagement le doudou de la fille de Kriss qui alla se perdre dans l'herbe encore humide de rosée, préférant pointer son revolver dans un geste accusateur.

- Il n'empêche que tu es complice d'une tuerie de masse ! Et ça ne semble pas te déranger plus que ça, espèce de monstre !

- Vous décimez bien des fougères, vous autres, et elles sont tout aussi vivantes, non ?

- Ah, le fameux "cri de la carotte" ! Je l'attendais celle-là !

Le mangeur de viande poussa un grognement et étala un nouveau morceau de viande au-dessus des braises. Il avait beau ne pas se montrer particulièrement violent cette fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre. Encore. C'était une cause perdue, au milieu de ce dialogue de sourds. Alors, encore une fois, il se mit en mode "économie d'énergie", fixant son alter, hochant quelques fois la tête. Ne prêtant plus attention qu'à de simple détails comme les reflets du soleil dans ses cheveux gris, les détails du cadre de ses lunettes, la couleur de ses yeux, ses yeux auxquels il n'avait jamais prêté autant attention...

- TU M'ÉCOUTE QUAND JE TE PARLE ?!

Le Carniste sursauta et jura à mi-voix. Le bref choc passé, il examina un instant la légère brûlure qui rougissait déjà sur le dos de sa main. Futile, heureusement. Ça lui apprendrait à rêvasser près d'un barbecue... mais certainement pas à admettre ses responsabilités.

Alors il se prépara à grogner sur celui qui selon lui avait bien faillit changer sa main en steak tatare, mais, sitôt qu'il leva les yeux, il se figea.

Le Vegan plongeait son regard brun dans le sien. Un regard furieux, qui laissait transparaître tant de colère que le bras soulevant l'arme à feu trembla, face à lui.

- D... Doucement ! Réagit le Carniste en levant les mains au ciel, Baisse ce flingue, tu vas blesser quelqu...

- TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE M'IGNORER !

- Bon, je n't'ignore plus ! Baisse... Baisse !

Le mangeur de viande se sentit trembler à son tour, son instinct de survie lui hurlant qu'il était en danger alors que le canon du revolver ne se détourna pas de sa cible.

- C'est tout ce que tu mériterais !

Le Vegan semblait en état en choc, furieux d'avoir été ainsi mis de côté. Tant de brusque violence dépassait l'entendement du carnivore qui pourtant resta concentré sur ses craintes.

- Baisse ce...

Une détonation retentit.

Le mangeur de viande écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux, sa main tâta immédiatement sa poitrine.

Face à lui, le Vegan semblait tout aussi choqué. Toute sa rage avait visiblement disparut avec ce coup de feu qui parut résonner encore longtemps dans leurs deux paires d'oreilles.

Si longtemps que le Carniste n'eut pas le temps de réaliser.

- Tu... As... Tiré ?

Comme une réponse, son corps se mit à chanceler. La force lui manqua très vite et ses jambes s'amollirent jusqu'à le laisser tomber dans l'herbe du jardin.

Sa tête heurta la terre, obscurcissant ses pensées. Il grogna en fermant les yeux.

Bruit d'un objet assez lourd lâché sous l'effet d'un choc.

- Carniste !

Il entendit des mouvements tout près de lui, sentit une main timidement prendre appuie sur son épaule tandis qu'une autre frôla ce qu'il supposa être sa blessure, quelque part à gauche, tout près du cœur.

- Non, non, non...

La deuxième main s'anima un peu, lui arrachant un petit cri.

- Tu... Tu m'entends ?

La douleur. Elle le transperçait, s'infectait dans ses veines comme un poison, le paralysait tout entier. Chaque centimètre carré de son corps parut se tendre, s'enflammer. Il gémit misérablement, réalisation vaguement qu'une larme unique lui échappait.

Il entendit une respiration accélérée, sentit son corps être trainé péniblement un bref instant avant d'être de nouveau lâché sur un pan de terre heureusement moins dure.

Quelques pas tout près de son oreille et quelques gémissements très vraisemblablement accompagnés de larmes. La silhouette se pencha de nouveau sur la sienne.

- Je... Je ne voulais pas ! Jamais... Jamais je n'aurais voulu ! Je ne savais pas qu'il était chargé !

La voix près de lui lui aurait volontiers arraché un sourire si toutefois il en était capable.

Il n'avait pas voulu. Cela suffisait au moins à étouffer le brusque sentiment de trahison et d'injustice qui l'avait pris aux tripes dès qu'il avait réalisé.

De nouveaux bruits s'approchèrent, une voix plus lointaine bégaya.

- Kriss ! Vas chercher Kriss ! S'écria fortement la voix près de lui, beaucoup trop fortement pour lui qui grogna.

Les pas s'éloignèrent. Un bref silence le fit douter, lorsqu'un soupire paniqué lui confirma qu'il n'était pas seul.

- Je... Nan ! Pas toi !

Une main glissa le long de son bras droit, le fit frissonner, alla se perdre quelque part dans son cou.

- Pitié, ne meurs pas...

- Vegan ?

Le Carniste avait rassemblé tant de force pour parler qu'ouvrir les yeux lui sembla un supplice.

Pourtant, il n'en fut pas déçu quand la première chose qu'il vit, le regard brun rempli de larmes de son alter, le maintint en position semi éveillée. Il resta un moment sans rien faire ni rien dire, puis poussa sur son bras pour atteindre la joue si près de la sienne.

- Carniste ?

L'expression du Vegan passa de joie éphémère à perplexe, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de brosser du bout des doigts la barbe brune de son alter en soupirant faiblement.

- Tu es beau...

La peau sous ses doigts se réchauffa, prit quelques couleurs, et une main repoussa la sienne.

- Tu... Tu perds la tête... Et du sang... Beaucoup trop de sang. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... Reste tranquille, le Gamin est parti chercher Kriss...

D'un geste rapide, son opposé retira son t-shirt et l'appliqua sur la plaie, le pressant contre sa blessure dans une tentative de faire coaguler le sang.

Le mangeur de viande, après avoir étouffé une grimace, se concentra de nouveau sur l'homme qui, au-dessus de lui, semblait prêt à tout pour le sauver.

- Je t'aime...

Le végétarien s'immobilisa.

Il resta un moment sans voix, paraissant tourner et retourner ces mots dans son esprit. Le soleil tout près de lui l'inondait de lumière, le Carniste le trouva presque malgré lui magnifique.

- Ne parle pas, tu vas perdre des forces.

Cette réponse ne satisfit pas le carnivore qui reprit d'un ton presque plaintif, réalisant à moitié ces paroles:

- Mais je t'aime...

- Non ! Non, tais-toi, tu vas regretter...

- Si je dois mourir...

- TU NE MOURRA PAS ! KRISS !

- ... je voudrais que ce soit avec toi à mes côtés...

Le Vegan, dont le regard s'était perdu loin au-dessus de lui, très probablement en direction de la maison, sursauta pour enfin tourner son visage baigné de larmes en direction du sien.

- Arrête ! Arrête de parler comme si tu allais... Arrête !

Le Carniste se sentait partir, son esprit se vidait au fur et à mesure que le sang coulait, et ce malgré les tentatives de son acolyte qui appuya de plus belle sur sa compresse de fortune.

Le carnivore fixa son regard à celui au-dessus de lui, sourit du mieux qu'il put.

- "Je préfère mourir... assassiné de tes mains... que de m'éteindre en voyant... la tristesse et le désespoir dans tes yeux."

Une nouvelle larme roula sur la joue du Vegan qui se l'essuya de la mauvaise main, traçant sans le savoir un trait rouge le long de son nez.

- Ça me dit quelque chose... C'est... C'est de qui ?

- Je ne sais plus...

Son esprit embrumé le privait de plus en plus de sa logique. Après ce qui lui sembla être un court instant, il ne fut presque plus capable de comprendre les plaintes du Vegan qui, s'en rendent compte par son manque de réaction, se mit à prendre ses mains en pleurant encore et encore. Au grand dam du carnivore qui n'aurait pas été contre un dernier sourire.

Ses yeux se refermèrent lentement, la dernière chose qu'il perçu fut des hurlements ainsi qu'un bref contact contre ses lèvres avant de sombrer dans le néant.

* * *

><p>- Le retour du champion !<p>

Le Carniste eut un demi-sourire, levant un bras pour saluer l'assemblée qui poussa un seul et même cri transpirant la joie de le revoir. Une à une, toutes les personnalités de Minute Papillon s'approchèrent pour le prendre dans leurs bras, ne rendant pas facile l'accès de GunLet au canapé ou l'attendait un Kriss particulièrement ému.

- Mon vieux, je t'en dois une belle !

- Oh, c'est normal d'emmener tes personnalités à l'hôpital et de les faire passer pour toi avec tes papiers. Je suis sûr que n'importe quel meilleur ami le fait.

Le youtuber leva les yeux au ciel, davantage pour retenir une larme lui piquant le coin des yeux que pour réellement charrier son pote à qui il devait sans aucun doute la vie du Carniste.

D'ailleurs celui-ci finit son tour d'honneur, montrant aux plus téméraires sa cicatrice (bien que le Démon lui prouve que le fouet marquait également très bien la peau) et étant déjà prêt sitôt sorti de la clinique à revenir à ses occupations. Et ces occupations impliquaient bien entendu une pièce de la maison où il se savait attendu.

L'interrupteur de la cuisine cliqueta, les ampoules s'illuminèrent aussitôt pour dévoiler une salle aussi impeccablement rangée qu'elle l'avait été à son départ, ainsi qu'une maigre silhouette qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, assise à la table.

- Tu m'as attendu dans le noir ?

Le Vegan sursauta, releva la tête qu'il avait visiblement enfouie entre ses bras durant des heures.

Il le fixa. Longuement. Avant de hocher la tête.

Le végétarien se releva, faiblement, et fit quelques pas en direction du Carniste qui, surpris, s'appuya contre la porte qu'il venait de refermer. Rares étaient les fois où son opposé avait autant cherché sa proximité, et pourtant, le végétarien le prit rapidement dans ses bras. Ses mains se croisèrent derrière sa nuque, son menton se cala contre son épaule.

Le Carniste se figea, tendu, avant de se laisser aller et de passer une main contre le dos de son alter.

- Je... Hum hum ! Je m'excuse tellement, je...

- Tu n'es pas venu me voir à l'hôpital.

- ... Trop dur pour moi.

Tous deux se turent, mouvant timidement leurs doigts le long du corps de l'autre.

- Mais je te hais toujours... connard, ajouta le Vegan tandis qu'il cherchait à mémoriser l'odeur des cheveux blonds contre lui

- Mais moi aussi, moi aussi je te hais... connard, marmonna le Carniste qui humait lui-aussi discrètement de son côté

Tous deux rirent un moment. Ils en profitaient comme jamais ils n'avaient profité d'un rire. Car tous deux savaient qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'être de nouveau du même côté dans les mois à venir. Même si et parce que maintenant ils savaient clairement ce qui les unissait.

...

Foutue fierté...


	5. Chapter 5

**Il neige**

Frottement de main, boucle de ceinture qui clique dans le silence, déglutissement sonore. Et pourtant, le soupire qui les accompagne colle parfaitement à la nuit, s'y mêle, fait corps avec elle, se dissout dans le froid. Car tout n'est que soupire. Tout n'est que gris, bleu, et un peu blanc.

Au milieu de l'obscurité, la naissance d'une lueur rougeâtre qui sitôt disparaît. Furtive, se faisant la plus discrète du monde. Laissant place au son d'un souffle libérateur qui perce l'étrange opacité de l'air.

Une respiration lente, une langue qui claque et remue la salive, le doux bruissement d'un bras qui caresse machinalement son jumeau.

Léger silence, nouvelle expiration, nouveau jet de fumée qui plane un instant dans l'air avant de descendre comme un mouchoir de jongleur. Ceux de toutes les couleurs qui volent gracieusement sur la piste.

Il jongle avec de la fumée. De la fumée bleue.

- Man...

Le mot sort dans un nouveau soupire. À bout de souffle, à bout de force. Il perce le néant mais ne s'envole pas. Il retombe sans même décoller.

Il ferait un bien piètre jongleur de mots. Un poète raté.

Troisième bouffée, troisième drapé bleu qui quitte ses lèvres gercées. La température reste glacée, malgré la petite flamme rouge qui s'évanouit à chaque fois qu'il finit de tirer une taffe.

Bruissements de vêtements, doigts qui agrippent le chapeau et l'entraîne avec eux dans une longue descente. Nuque qui craque. Lèvres qui se descellent. Salive qui coule un peu au fond de la gorge.

- ... Il neige...

Nouveau nuage bleu qui flotte, devient clair en passant face à la fenêtre ouverte. La fenêtre qui elle aussi crache son souffle glacé. Qui mêle le blanc au bleu de ses pensées et au gris de ses mots.

Mots qui rampent au sol de son esprit, fourmillent dans un brouhaha indistinct et paradoxalement silencieux.

Même un simple froncement de sourcils semble signe de vie, dans ce calme oppressant. Nouveau foulard qui quitte sa bouche pour effectuer un vol plané, qui tourne dans le vide, s'y diluant tout en comblant celui dans sa tête.

Au fil du temps qui perd tout son sens et ses lois, les échos s'amoindrissent, le gris se colore un peu. Juste un peu. Parce que tout ne reste que soupire.

Les mots viennent mais bloquent, forcent plusieurs fois le passage, s'y agglutinent.

Frottement de main. Boucle de ceinture qui clique dans le silence. Déglutissement sonore. Larme qui coule.

- ... Tu me manque...


	6. Chapter 6

**Réveil**

L'odeur.

Son odeur. Celle lourde du canabis mêlée à celle plus fraîche du citron. L'équilibre des sens. La paix, l'harmonie.

L'immobilité, aussi.

Celle d'un corps qu'il devinait à moitié emmitouflé dans sa couverture, un bras enlacant à moitié un oreiller dont il serait presque jaloux. À moins qu'il ne s'imaginait le serrer, lui, le remplacait maladroitement par ce morceau de tissus bourré de coton.

Et pourtant, il était là.

Il tendit paresseusement un bras, les yeux toujours clos, tous ses membres en alerte, prêts à profiter de la moindre sensation.

Sa main voyagea un instant dans cet espace si vide, ne demandant qu'à être comblé par autre chose que la distance, lorsque des doigts chauds se refermèrent sur son épiderme.

Le frisson se propagea un instant, se répandit tel un ricochet, la main étrangère, la main sacrée, attira la sienne sous les draps pour s'y mêler. À l'abri du froid leurs doigts s'aggripèrent pour ensuite se figer, une faible plainte émana tout près de lui.

Bon.

...

Finallement, il allait peut-être rester au lit encore un peu.

Après tout, dormir, c'était pas capitaliste...

* * *

><p>Il était beau.<p>

Magnifique.

Surtout sans ses lunettes... Ses petites lunettes rectangulaires, un brin méprisantes, qui reposaient sur la table de chevet.

Il approcha délicatement une main de son visage endormi, le caressa du bout des doigts. Doucement. Ne pas le réveiller.

Lui pour une fois si calme, si apaisé. Pas de mépris, pas de crainte ni d'incompréhension dans son regard.

Un appel à l'amour, un appel au baiser.

Il fixa ses lèvres un instant, pâles tout comme son teint de craie, avant de s'approcher lentement et de fermer les yeux. D'abord l'immobilité, puis un mouvement.

Mouvement qui se changea en un long échange langoureux, appuyé par des doigts qui agrippèrent sa longue chevelure.

Contre la bouche désormais légèrement humide de son alter, il sourit.

Le regarder dormir ou le réveiller à sa manière, le pire des dilemmes.

* * *

><p>Réveil lent, le nez contre la peau protectrice, dure comme la pierre, dure comme ses convictions mais pas comme son cœur.<p>

Son cœur... celui qui battait contre le sien, criant son existence. Dont il aurait tant voulu effleurer son écrin de chair, si sa lente émersion ne le faisait toujours apercevoir certaines bribes de son rêve. Un songe impliquant ce même homme, pour ne rien changer. Cet homme qui le comblait au point qu'il ne voulait même plus l'abandonner pour rêver, l'abandonner pour le meilleur, puisqu'il ne l'imaginait plus ne pas en faire partie. De ne pas faire partie de son conscient comme de son inconscient.

Sa main se tendit, se posa avec la délicatesse d'un papillon sur sa fleur, et le corps sous ses doigts frissonna avant de se détendre lentement. De s'offrir, lui et sa confiance. Avec un sourire endormit, il le remercia d'une main sur son flanc nu. Des souvenirs de la veille lui firent prendre quelques couleurs.

Il se sentait si bien, si heureux, si... complet.

Il se sentait fier d'être lui. Tout simplement pour cet amour miraculeusement partagé, pour cette chance inouïe. Pour ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il n'avait jamais pensé connaître un jour.

Tout semblait si parfait, contre son corps. Ses faiblesses devenaient des forces pour eux.

Pour leur couple.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, restèrent un moment immobiles en tombant directement sur ceux de son alter ego. Ses prunelles d'un brun sombre pourtant éclairées d'une lueur d'espoir, d'amour, quelque chose proche de la vénération.

Surprise.

Sourire.

Réponse à son sourire.

Il se blottit encore davantage au creux de ses bras.

* * *

><p>Il en était pourtant certain. Il en était pourtant certain de s'être endormis piteusement au milieu de son labo, d'avoir piqué du nez devant l'une de ses innombrables expériences occupant ses soirées.<p>

Et pourtant, ses doigts se faufilèrent sur une surface caractéristique d'un matelas. Ses sourcils se haussèrent malgré son manque de visibilité.

La table, la table de son laboratoire, si molle, si douce, si chaleureuse ?

Non, impossible. Et il n'avait pu se déplacer. Il n'avait jamais présenté le moindre symptôme de somnambulisme.

Mais alors...

Une manche pelucheuse vint se nicher dans son cou, deux doigts agrippèrent son échine, la caressèrent un instant, puis s'immobilisèrent.

Il sourit.

Son cerveau encore embrumé par le sommeil et l'inévitable appel de ce lit associa les différents indices pour lui faire apparaître la vérité.

Il soupira de contentement.

...

Manifestement, quelqu'un prenait soin de lui avec brio, dans cette maison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Juste un fantasme**

Il haletait, les yeux fermés, les mains s'agrippant maladroitement au rebord du tableau destiné aux feutres, les membres tremblants, contractés par l'immobilité. Le souffle chaud de son vis à vis se mêlait au sien, qu'il contenait du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Cadreur...

Cette voix... Il trembla, cette fois d'émotion.

Ce qu'il identifia comme une main se posa avec douceur dans le creux de son cou. Frisson.

Il ne bougea pas d'un cil. Trop intimidé, trop... Troublé.

Les cinq doigts se murent lentement contre sa peau, les courbes de son oreille, son front, sa barbe naissante. Il se raidit d'abord, avant d'apprécier avec un profond soupire la douce caresse. Tant d'attention. Tant de délicatesse.

Le pouce suivit l'arête de son nez, s'arrêta à la frontière de ses lèvres qu'il referma aussitôt. Son cœur s'emballa.

- P... Prof...

Le pouce remua lentement, traçant la frontière de cette peau plus douce.

Frisson.

- C'est... juste un fantasme... N'est-ce pas ?...

Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer au seul ton de sa voix. Un ton de soumission. Presque inconsciemment, sans même y penser, il s'offrait déjà.

Le doigt glissa. Une brève seconde et il ressentit une brusque humidité contre ses lèvres. Brusque et rapide. Si rapide qu'il n'eut le temps d'y répondre. Si rapide qu'il en resta sous le choc jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente une seconde sensation... Plus basse.

Il étouffa son cri de plaisir et entrouvrit légèrement ses paupières.

Son patron le tenait contre le tableau, sa main perdue dans ses cheveux, son pantalon contre le sien. D'abord timidement, le Prof de Philo frotta son bassin contre le sien avant d'entamer quelques va et vient plus poussés.

Il gémit, d'abord de surprise, puis de plaisir. Le plaisir. Il le sentit se rependre dans son corps dont la température grimpait en flèche. Il remarqua comme sa propre respiration se faisaient plus profonde, plus irrégulière, il remarqua comme il avait envie.

Il céda. Craqua sous le poids de son désir, emporté par cette décharge électrique qui parcourait les parties les plus sensibles de son anatomie.

Si bon.

Il jeta ses bras autour du cou de son patron, approcha sa chemise pour en respirer l'odeur. À plein nez.

La main quitta la partie supérieure de son corps pour descendre, descendre, et déboutonner son jean devenu assez inconfortable. Les délicieux frottements reprirent et il gémit encore, fixant sans le voir un col blanc et quelques mèches noires. Ce n'était pas très moral... Mais c'était bon. C'était tellement bon.

Le manège dura un instant, rythmé par son souffle erratique et celui qu'il percevait chez l'autre. Le sentir dans cet état, le sentir si doux, si entreprenant, était tout aussi bon que ses propres sensations.

Il frissonna d'appréhension quand l'élastique de son boxer fut tiré le long de ses cuisses, puis quand le pantalon contre ses jambes nues tomba au sol. Chaussures, chaussettes, il se laissa faire, fébrile.

- -Pr... Ah !

Sa tentative de prise de paroles s'envola en fumée dès lors qu'une main se referma sur son...

Il garda un moment sa bouche ouverte.

- Cadreur...

Il se redressa, ses yeux rencontrèrent aussitôt ceux du Prof de Philo. Si doux. Comme il l'avait toujours voulu. Comme il l'avait toujours rêvé.

Le plaisir grimpa en lui, atteint presque son paroxysme lorsque...

- Tourne toi, Cadreur...

Il se figea une seconde... Avant d'obéir, de plaquer ses avant-bras contre le tableau noir, de se cambrer dans un geste exprimant toute son envie. Il attendit... Avant de sentir une douce pression contre son entrée qui lui fit lâcher un petit cri. Un doigt. Qui s'insinua avec lenteur, qui préparait à la suite qui s'annonçait si bonne...

* * *

><p>- CADREUR !<p>

Il sursauta, le rythme cardiaque à cent à l'heure, la respiration haletante.

Se remettant lentement de sa surprise, il leva le regard vers la porte des toilettes, toujours fermée à double tour.

- Ou... Oui ? Bégaya-t-il en tachant de réduire au maximum toute forme de gêne dans sa voix

- ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE TU FICHE LA DEDANS DEPUIS UN QUART D'HEURE ?

- Je... Je...

Le Présentateur baissa le regard, sentit son visage virer au rouge pivoine à la vue de sa virilité en érection, au sommet de laquelle perlaient quelques gouttes de liquide pré-séminal.

La honte.

Ce fut un tout autre humidité qui lui brûla le coin des yeux lorsqu'il reprit pleinement le sens des réalités.

- Je... J'étais...

- NE JOUE PAS LA MALADIE AVEC MOI, TU VEUX ? J'AI BESOIN DE CE CADRE, JE L'AURAIS ! DE GRÉ OU DE FORCE !

- J'a... J'arrive...

Il entendit une interjection agacée, le plancher craquer, les pas lourds s'éloigner.

...

Le reporter attendit une seconde, puis s'adossa contre le couvercle des WC. Il débanda rapidement, occupé désormais par ses larmes qu'il tachait de retenir.

Sortir, tourner.

Juste.

Sortir, tourner.

Rien d'autre.

Il ne pouvait laisser son imaginaire, au-delà de le ronger, lui laisser faire la moindre erreur.

Jamais le Prof de Philo ne passerait sa main sur son visage, jamais le Prof de Philo ne déposerait de baiser sur ses lèvres, jamais le Prof de Philo n'agirait de façon si sensuelle avec lui, jamais le Prof de Philo ne le considèrerait comme autre chose qu'un élément de sa vengeance contre leur créateur. Jamais le Prof de Philo ne serait doux.

Ce n'était qu'un fantasme. Pas la réalité. Juste un fantasme.

Une unique larme coula sur sa joue.

Juste un fantasme...


End file.
